Another Heart Calls
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Based on a The All-American Rejects song. 9 chapters up.
1. That Girl With The Face

**A/N: story named by an All-American Reject song, listen to it if you have a chance. Caseys pov (derrr) but its gonna change back and forth between Sammy and Casey okay? **

**Ps- you'll see I use All-American Reject, Boys Like Girls, Owl City, and songs like that a lot. That's because those are some of my favorite bands/artists and right now I'm listening to my AAR cd .**

**Pps- Yes, Bridget will be a common part of the story along with Cammy. She's almost funny with the way she harasses poor Casey with her 'sexiness' haha! :P**

**Hehe here is the story...**

Another Heart Calls

PROLOGUE

It was at my ex-friend's part when I first met her. Maybe I was crazy, falling for a twelve year old.

Maybe it was like love at first sight.

But I remember when I first saw her. It was when she fell off her friend's bike. At the moment it was funny but at the same time she so cute. And I couldn't even help laughing when she fell off the bike. I couldn't help laughing becaue Jake looked so angry, and I knew enough about Sammy that he could not humiliate her easily.. She was pretty tough.

I remember her glares at me. And it was so funny because she didn't even know I liked her even a little. I remember when she got up with her friends and walked away, I couldn't stop staring back at her. My friends kept on laughing at me, and I kept on saying, "What? What's so funny?"

And then I saw her at the New Years party at Taylor's party. Again, I felt myself wanting to go talk to her. This would be my only chance. And besides, Heather was being annoying around her again.

So I walked up and told Heather to back up. And then I turned to Sammy, and it was official:

Love at first sight.

And I was only fourteen, and yet again... I thought she was thirteen or something.

But I later figured out she was only twelve and _turning _thirteen. Maybe that fact would've turned a guy _off_, but not me. Instead, I still liked her just the same.

I remember whenever I saw her I wished I knew everything about her.. What her room might look like, if she had brothers or sisters... If she liked anyone, how long she had been living in Santa Martina.. All that stupid stalkerish stuff.

How could you blame me? I was truly and completely heads over heels for this girl. It was hard to ignore her when she was also my sister's enemy.

And I remember my sister saying things about her..

And everytime she did, I wanted to talk to Sammy even more..

And everytime I tried to kiss her she pulled away.

That made me want her even more.

Was she playing hard-to-get, or was it just her? That was one of the main reasons I liked her so much...

Sammy, Sammy Keyes... The girl I fell for the minute I saw, she was.. She was just a..

A mystery.

And that is why I wanted to know everything about her... It was like a book... Every chapter revealed more and more clues... And by the end, the biggest question would be answered. In my case it was,

Does she like me back?

------

CHAPTER ONE: FALLIN' APART

(NAME BY ANOTHER ALL-AMERICAN REJECT SONG)

The hardest part about being around Sammy was the fact that she might have known I was crazy for her. Did she know I was insane for her? If she did, did she use it to her advantage? So, at the pool party when she actually seemed to talk to me and act more comfortable I was feeling even more awkward.. Especially since our parents were dating. Would it be weird if we kissed?

And then when she dressed up as an old-lady and we were just sitting on the bench, everything felt better. Maybe it was just the fact that no matter what she did, I was crazy for her and I would just about anything for her.

********

School began yesterday, and I was already dying to see her again. It was like I was having with withdrawal symptoms... Or something.

And then I heard from behind me, "Casey!" I whipped around, disappointed to see stupid Heather.

Man, that ruined my d

ay.

"What do you want Heather?" I asked rolling my eyes since I usually never talk to her in public like this.

"Some new girl names Bridget wants me to tell you she really likes you." Heather smirked. "Here's a picture of her so you can recognize her."

"I don't wanna see--" but Heather already shoved her cell phone underneath my nose.

Bridget was tall, tan, blonde, she had blue eyes and was wearing the shortest skirt and tightest top imaginable. And truthfully, I never ever wanted to go near her. She was just another slut who wanted to look and act older for their actual age... Which included obsessing over older guys.

"So how d'ya like her?" Heather beamed. Her eyes gleamed a little.

That little-- Heather was just trying to set me up with other girls so I wouldn't like Sammy.

"Nahh, she doesn't really... Look so appealing to me." I said, internally snickering at my choice of words.

"_What?" _Heather snapped. "Ugh!" she shoved her pink Razr into her pocket and looked around for a moment rolling her eyes.

"Look! There's Bridget! She's a gorgeous eighth grade cheerleader, what more can a guy want?" Heather said, shoving me towards stupid Bridget.

"Leave me alone!" I said, but Bridget already spotted me. She ran up to me.

"Hi!" she said, smiling.

I didn't wanna look at her. "Hey- and bye, I gotta go to... The bathroom."

The bathroom!? How lame could I get?

"I'm Bridget!" she said. "And your Heather's brother Casey, right? Now where are you going, again?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"The.. Bathroom." the only place she _couldn't _follow me and Heather could leave me alone.

Bridget laughed one of those obnoxiously loud everyone-look-at-me-I'm-having-so-much-fun laughs. "I'll come along!"

I slowly turned around and raised my eyebrows, not sure she just said what I thought I heard her say. "Wh-what?"

Out of the corner of my eye, Heather was trying to hard not to laugh.

Bridget thrusted her hip to the side, "I _said _I'll come along. Don't worry! It may seem awkward at fir--"

"_No!" _I said it so suddenly Heather stopped laughing and Bridget stopped smiling. "I'm sorry, I j-just--"

Bridget rolled her eyes and snickered. "You're a... You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Yeah, and _she _wasn't? What was she, an _eighth _grader? Holy crap.

"Um..." was all I managed to say.

"Answer her." Heather snickered.

I glared at Heather, and Bridget smiled again. "I _told _you! You'll get used to---"

"Bye!" I said, and quickly walked away, ducking inside a random store. I kind of just leaned against the racks, not even paying attention to what store I was in. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

"Um... _Casey?"_ I heard.

My eyes opened so suddenly. "Sammy!" I said, smiling.

"Why... Are you in Victoria's Secret?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry.. I was just trying to get rid of Heather. I didn't even notice what store I ran into." I felt myself burning up.

"Oh.. Okay." she said, still a little weirded out.

"Why are _you _here?" I asked, because I'm pretty sure Victoria's Secret was _not _the place Sammy bought her..stuff from.

"Marissa.." she laughed. "Marissa's getting some spray set for her mom's birthday."

She smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Man, I was lame!

And embarassed.

I could literally feel my face burn up. I tried _not _to blush but it was hard.

"So how was school?" Sammy asked. "First day of high school?"

"The same as normal." I said. "Except, I feel like a little kid again. Y'know? It's like in elementary school when your the youngest and all of a sudden your the oldest in the school and boss. Then you drop back down to seventh grade and the next year your boss again. _Then _you go to high school and college and its all the same..." I trailed off because I was babbling now. "Sorry, I talk too much."

"No, its okay." she said.

All of a sudden, _Bridget _sauntered into the store and saw me talking to Sammy. She gasped and said, "You used the bathroom _here?" _then she giggled and said, "Wow, Casey, you're so _dirty! _I like it!"

Oh, God, not _her. _Please make her go awak God.

"Who's this?" Sammy asked, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Bridget---"

"Casey is my boyfriend." Bridget said, and winked. "Not _yet, _but he will be when he comes to my house tonight.." she winked again. "Know what I'm saying? You're a girl, you should know."

Sammy just turned to me and raised her eyesbrows.

I mouthed 'Ignore her' and Bridget saw it.

"CASEY! Excuse me, but you're going to _marry me _someday and you're telling this girl to ignore me? How rude!"

I rolled my eyes. "Marry me?"

"Yes, _after _you come over to my house tonight. After all, you don't want to suffer the same fate poor Edward Cullen did." **(I love Twilight but my friend brought this little 'fact' up once).**

"What fate?" I demanded.

"Edward is a ONE HUNDRED AND SEVEN year old virgin! How terrible!" she laughed a little. "_You _have to fix that _now_."

What was _wrong _with this girl?

"No thanks.." I said. "I'd rather _not._"

Sammy said, "Well.. If this is what you guys are gonna talk about... Bye.."

"Wait!" I cried. "Don't go!"

She turned around and looked at Bridget. "Personally, I just need a break from these type of people." she said. Obviously she meant she needed a break from Heather-type of people.

"Bridget! I...uh... If you go to the food court I'll catch up to you in ten minutes."

"'Kay." Bridget winked (again) and walked off.

I turned back to Sammy. "Can we first get out of this store?" I pleaded.

She laughed. "Sure." we walked out together and Sammy said, "So, who was she?"

"How could you not know? She's in your grade." I said.

"I don't think I'm in any of her classes.."

"Oh. Well, she's this girl who's apparently obsessed with me. Stupid Heather introduced her to me and now she won't leave me alone."

Sammy laughed. She turned to look me in the eyes. "Well, do you like her?"

"Wha...?" I was totally spacing off.. Her blue eyes were just so... _Blue._ And clear. And sparkling. And pretty. "N-no, I definetly don't like her." I said. I rolled my eyes. "Girls like that make me glad I'm a guy."

Sammy playfully punched my shoulder. "Hey! Don't insult the female...species.."

"Species?" I laughed. "And what, now there's also a male species?"

We both laughed. "Well, don't insult a girl while a girl's in the room." she looked over at me. "You know the rules..."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled. "Ladies first.. Guys can't hit girls.. Blah blah blah.. Its always the girls first, huh?"

"Yep." she grinned evilly. "Which is why _girls _can slap guys and guys can't."

"Ha ha ha." I said.

"And also!"

Uh oh. That was Bridget's voice.

"And also, when a girl sexually assaults a male its SEXY but when a guy does it, its RAPE!"

Sammy and I both turned and looked at Bridget like, Thanks for ruining the moment.

"Um.." Sammy said, awkwardly.

Stupid Bridget. She's making Sammy awkward. And uncomfortable.

The fact was, it was true. Girls could be rude to guys, but boys can never hurt girls or actually say something really rude to them..

Well, I guess they could but they's be considered as jerks.

That's what I liked about Sammy. She treated males and females the exact same way. Which was good, since right now I was only her friend and I was, in fact, (believe it or not!) a male.

"Bridget..." I said, trying to sound as nice as possible... "Sorry but... I don't really.. Like.. Want to be.. Your boyfriend."

"Oh." she said. And winked. And winked again. What the hell?

"That's okay.." she said. "I'll be back... And you _will _like me... Trust me."

"Umm..." I sort of rolled my eyes and said, "Er.. Kay.. Uhh..."

When she left, Sammy and I just spoke. And laughed. And I realized that no one, not even the ones that were supposedly 'hot' were going to interfere with my crush/admirance for Sammy. I couldn't exactly call it love, even though I knew that, technically, I _did_ kinda.. You know.. Love at first sight.

But most people would say I'm crazy because I 'love' someone, but I don't think anyone will actually understand how I feel for Sammy.

"Casey...?" Sammy asked. "You're sorta spaced."

I looked into her blue eyes. They weren't light blue- they were a darker deep blue- and beautiful, at that.

"I'm.. I'm fine.." I said. "I.. I need to... Go for a little while."

"Okay.." she said. "See you later."

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'll call you okay? Maybe we can hang out later."

"Yeah, sounds good." she said. I took her hand for a moment and then got up.. She got up too and I stood there for a second looking into her eyes.

I swear, if Bridget popped up right now, I'd say some pretty bad words. It was already awkward enough with Sammy... And also the perfect moment... I didn't need Bridget ruining it anytime soon.

"So.. Bye." I said."

"Bye..." she also said. "See ya."

"Yup... Call ya." I smiled at herand she blushed.

She was so cute when she blushed.

I wondered what she thought of me.

Did she think I was some loser? What if she thought I was ugly? Was I ugly? Were my eyes to plain and brown? Was I too old for her?

Sometimes I wished things weren't so awkward... And that she wasn't such a mystery...

**A/N: this could possible be the lamest story in the universe. Please commentif you want me to continue!**


	2. Need To Be Her First Kiss!

**A/N: Erm... Er..... HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SK, AAR but I do own that stupid thing name Bridget. Heheh she'll be gone soon I promise I know she's annoying and ruining everything for poor Sammy and Casey.**

**Casey's POV again.**

**----------**

I was at school, and utterly and completely lost in thought. I wasn't thinking of world history- or algebra- or- wait, what class was I in anyways?

Anyways, the point it that I was too busy thinking of ways to get rid of Bridget.

I know, its mean to push a girl away, they're fragile and weak and blah blah blah. But there are a million guys that go to both of our schools... She could learn to cope, right?

And especially since _someone- _Heather- told Bridget my phone number, and now she wouldn't stop texting me. Talk about annoying.

So here is what I had written in my list of ways to get rid of Bridget.

1- Tell her I don't like her that way

2- Pretend like she's not there when she really is

3- Text her telling her to leave me alone ((nicely))

4- Set her up with another guy

So far, I likes one, two, three, _and _four. So I decided to do idea one first.

So that after school that day, I texted Bridget and asked her to meet me at the mall.  
When I got to the mall, Bridget was waiting by the Apple store just as I told her to. Today she was wearing short-shorts and a tight v-neck t-shirt. I had to roll my eyes a bit.

"Hey, Bridget." I said, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Hi Casey!" she sang out and grabbed my hand. "How was school today, huh?"

"...Fine." I said. "What about you?"

"Perfect! It was fun texting you during lunch." she giggled. "You can be so funny!"

Well, at lunch, Billy was the one texting her from my phone so God knows what he wrote to her.

I said, "Yyyyyyeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh."

"So..." she said, taking my other hand in hers. She stepped closer. A little _too _close...

She whispered, "Do you like me Casey?"

"Uhhh..." Dammit! Dammit! I had come here to tell her I _didn't _like her and now she ruined it by asking me, oh-so-awkwardly.

I stammered, "Well- well, I g-guess you could say- I like- like someone-someone else."

"What?" she asked, her voice dripping with hurt and anger. I could feel her sharp nails digging into my hands.

"I said I don't really like you like that... But you're still cool and all..." Man, was I lame?

"Casey."

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me now."

"Uh.." don't get me wrong. I _had _kissed other girls before. I was an actor, so I'd done it for tons of plays and stuff. And even _before _that, in seventh grade, a girl name Megan really seemed to like me and she wouldn't stop asking me out, so finally I took her out. Turns out, all Megan had wanted to do was take pictures of us together and then make out and take pictures of _that-_ just to go brag to her friends. I remember my mom finding a picture of Megan and I kissing and I had been grounded for two weeks.

After that, another girl whose name was Jessie came alone. Still, in the seventh grade (I had lots of seventh grade kisses... Almost all of them were forced upon me, I must admit). So Jessica asked me out once and I had said yes, only because she was usually shy and I felt bad for her.

Turns out, she wasn't so shy after all! For that date, she'd forced us to come to the park, and by the time she was done (french) kissing me, I was tangled up in the swings pretty good.

And after _that_, at the very beginning of eight grade, Leah, another girl in my grade, asked me to escort her to some guy names Jack's party. When we got there, Leah got drunk and started to act weird and then she started saying weird things to me. Then she grabbed and practically choked me and kissed/strangled me for three seconds before I pulled away and left the party.

I have more experiences, these were just some of them.

Anyways, when Bridget said, "Kiss me now," I felt sick. Almost every girl I've been with only wanted to kiss me. Megan wanted to make out and take pictures, Jessie liked to french kiss with all the saliva she had, Leah got drunk and tried to kiss/strangle me to death. Actually, there was a whole list (**which will be discussed later in this chapter**).

"I... I can't kiss you..." I said. I didn't want to go through this whole thing again, girl likes me, she gets close, a little too close, girl won't get off me.

It was a pain to wash the lip gloss off my face afterwards, anyways.

"P-please?" she looked me straight in the eyes- and as much as I didn't really like her- I felt bad for her.

Dammit! This happens _every _time! They use their eyes and look at me all sad and I fall for it! I'm a complete idiot!

"Just... One kiss, okay? Not... Like... Not like a whole.. Make out session.. I've had bad experience."

"Okay.." she smiled. She waited. I waited. "Well, make the first move!" she said impatiently. "_You're _the guy!"

Holy crap. After all my experience in kissing girls, I had never made the first move. I _just _realized that. Maybe it was because girls always came onto _me _first- but still.

How did I do it? I was such a lame excuse for a high schooler. I didn't even know how to start a kiss.

I leaned forward and sort of tilted my head.

"Yeah?" she said.

I sighed, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Nothing else?" she demanded.

I sighed, exasperated, "No! Nothing else. I told you... Its just a plain kiss. So that means my hands stay _in one place only. _NO WHERE else, okay?" I was sort of reserving all that moving-of-the-hands-during-kissing shit for a girl I actually cared for and actually wanted to kiss (for once).

Sammy... Of course. But that was waaayy beyond the point, so I continued to 'make the first moves' with Bridget's kiss.

I took a step closer and leaned my face the opposite direction she was leaning hers. Then I pressed my lips against hers and made sure to keep them SHUT the whole time. Nooo french kissing today.

One of Bridget's hands was on my waist and the other hand was in my hair.

And then she grabbed my face and pulled me closer and harder and- Ugh- I'm not even going to say.

I pulled away as quick as possible and breathed, "I thought this was a quick _kiss! _Didn't I tell you nothing else?"

Bridget shrugged. "That's what girls do.."

"Look, Bridget, I'm sorry but can you stop- stop liking me? I'm sorry but I don't really have feelings for you."

Bridget sighed. And frowned. Then she said, "Yeah. Guys don't usually say that to me. Usually they like me."

Wonder why.

"Well, then you can find another great guy.." I said.

JUST GET THE FREAK AWAY FROM _ME! _I thought. 'Course I would never say that.

As Bridget shuffled away, I heard a voice behind me. "So your guys were really together?"

I whipped around, face-to-face with Sammy. "No! I was just telling her I didn't like her like that.."

"If you didn't like her like that, then why were you sucking face with her?" Sammy asked, hurt rising in her voice.

"Look- I felt bad for her- she asked for one simple kiss and promised me nothing else, and then she-" I stopped. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"Do you believe me?"

"Yeah." she said. "I guess so."

"That's cool... I'll explain the whole mess with you later okay?

"'Kay."

"So..." I said, trying to change the subject. "How's your... Mom..?"

"Can you tell me something?" Sammy asked, totally ignoring my question.

"Yeah?"

"How many girls have you kissed before?"

I counted in my head. "Like eleven."

"Oh." was all she said.

"What about you?"

"How many girls _I've _kissed?" she laughed a little.

"No, how many _boys._" I said. This was one stupid, lame, awkward conversation.

"Oh..." she seemed embarassed.

"Its okay.. You can tell me, Sammy." I insisted, feeling like a dork.

"None.."

"Oh.."

This _was _an awkward conversation.

"Look, can we talk later?" she said, blushing. "I actually have somewhere to be.

"Where--"

"Later, 'kay?" she said, and smiled. Then she turned and walked past me, "Bye, Casey!"

"Bye..." I said, wishing she'd never go.

----

I spent the rest of the day thinking about how Sammy had never kissed anyone before.

And I was determined to be her first kiss. I just wanted to be. It was already too late for _me.._ But if I could just get a moment with Sammy alone, _maybe, _just _maybe _we could kiss sometime. Although, I've tried to kiss her before and each time she pulled away. Probably for personal reasons, because I'm pretty sure she didn't hate me (high self-esteem here!).

But anywho...

I was just glad Bridget was gone.

Little did I know that _Heather _was definetly not.

**A/N: Review please! I know its soooo lame and cheesy and stupid. You can review your opinions but please don't say things like 'THIS IS LAME AND STUPID!' because how does that help me **_**improve **_**my writing? If you hate it, TELL ME WHY you hate it and WHAT I COULD FIX. Just wanted to make that clear! Thanks!**

**Xo**


	3. My Dad is a Douche, So What?

**A/N: I think ..cane deserves a shoutout for bugging me the most to update this story. ;] Hahah jk but I think it was really nice. Thank youu **

**(Caseys pov as usual)**

Chapter Three

I looked at my annoying paper. The directions for this question was, 'Describe yourself in seven syllables'.

How could I describe myself in seven syllables? Was my english teacher stupid or something?

I sighed and shoved my homework away from me. I needed to get my mind off homework. Off school.

I checked my voice mail, checked my texts, all that stuff. Then I just sat on my bed and thought. I flopped back and lay there.

"Casey!" dad called.

"What?" I called back.

"Dinner is ready!"

I really wasn't hungry but I went down anyways. "Dinner... Okay."

"Casey, would you mind staying at your mom's house over the weekend again?"

"Yes, dad, I would mind. I'm not going."

"But this time I _really _need to be in LA."

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"Casey!"

"What? Why should I trust you? So you can go to LA and meet with Sammy's mom and.. Elope or something?"

"Elope? Is that what you think is happenening? We're getting married?"

"Well, you sure seem to _call _her a lot. Your screensaver is her _face _dad, that's just creepy."

"So now it's a crime for me to call my girlfriend? And besides, Casey, that's none of your business."

"It kinda is, Dad."

"How?" he demanded.

"In case you have been idle for the past year or so, I've known Sammy way longer than you've known her mother."

"But Sammy is a complete different person than her mother."

"Dad! You just don't get it!" I hesitated. "Sammy told me to tell you that she thinks her mother isn't the right person to date." I didn't want to ever say that to my dad even though Sammy had told me to. But I was beginning to get desperate- for him to just break up with Sammy's mom.

My stupid father rolled his eyes, "That doesn't make any sense. And besides, your friends with Sammy, so it's all cool. Besides the thing with Heather but she'll deal... Eventually."

"Dad... You.. Are.. So.." I tried to think of the right word. "..Oblivious. You're so oblivious."

"What?"

"Can't you _see? _Oh wait, you _can't. _You've been ignoring it all this time for a reason haven't you?"

"What?"

"You usually _always _tease me whenever a girl even talks to me. But ever since you met Sammy's mom you haven't even mentioned Sammy once. Well, you have, but that was only when you yelled at me when you thought I slept with her. But anyways, you probably didn't bring up Sammy because you didn't want to admit to yourself that I like her- so when you actually _started _dating her mother you could act like you have no idea I liked her." I held my breath- I had just admitted that I liked Sammy.

Dad blinked. Then he sighed, "Casey... Look, I know you like her. I've _known _you like her. I'm not stupid; I'm your dad _and _I was also a teenage boy, too, once. Believe it or not."

"So why did start dating her mom if you knew?"

"Because... Lana is just so nice.. And adorable and pretty and she's an _actress_. We have the same interests! She is the first woman I've ever met that I've actually really loved." my fathr gave me a knowing look. "Unlike your mother."

I rolled my eyes. "Ew." never in my life had I heard my _dad _act all crazy-in-love crazy. I sighed. "Dad, you've had your chance at liking-slash-loving someone- and you wasted it. You know mom was a mistake for you- its not fair that you ruin _my _first chance with _your _second chance. Do you get what I mean?"

My dad looked away, guiltily. Then very queitly and solemnly he said, "Look. I'm _not _breaking up with Lana. _You _can get over Sammy--Samantha--okay? _I _am the older one here. And if _I _say you have to go to your mother's house this weekend, then _you are going. _That is _final_. _Got it?"_

I didn't say 'Got it, dad'. I didn't even say 'I hate you'.

Instead I turned around and stormed upstairs, forgetting about dinner. And under my breath, but loud enough so my dad could slightly hear, I muttered: "Fuck you."

**A/N: I'll update really soon! I'm beginning to like this story myself. PLEASE COMMENT! **


	4. Something Sent Me Out of My Head

**A/N: A sad heart can only heal thyself with Sammy Keyes fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SK. Or AAR.**

**Note: This story has a lot of AAR songs. Notice the title is by... AAR. So... Yeah. PS- pray for Tyson Ritter. Poor thing is broke. He gives all his money to charities- so PRAY. Cuz he's SO DAMN HOT. (and poor, even though he's famous) **

_Chapter Four_

In my room, I felt pathetic. I had let my dad get to me- so basically, _he _had won. I was so stupid. So was he- he was such an asshole. Usually I don't trash my dad like this, but seriously. He had known _all along! _What the hell?

I walked over to my iPod (on its dock) and turned on "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects.  
Not that it really helped. I just sat and thought.

"_Hands are shakin cold. No hands are mine to hold!"_

Ugh, this was just making me feel worse. But I kept it on, anyways.  
Sammy was probably out there, not caring or even thinking about me.

Stupid Sammy, why do you have to be so damn cute and funny and nice and jut... Ugh! Damn girl.

"_When all we got to keep is strong, move along, move along, just to make it through. And even when your hope it gone move along, move along like you know we do."_

Should I call Sammy? Talk to her? Would that make me feel better, or worse?

"Move Along" ended. Just my luck, "Damn Girl", by The All-American Rejects (again) came on.

_"Damn girl! Dry your eyes, you stole my heart and then you kick it aside!"_

My dad was so.. So...

Okay, Should stop swearing, so I'm going to stop thinking of my dad.

I thought of my mom instead. And Lana. They were so different.

And yet, they were so alike.

First, Sammy's mom's hair was dyed (it was _so _obvious and such a fake blonde.. Even a kindergartner would be able to tell. It's like Hannah Montana- gone wrong) and my mom's hair was also dyed (a hideous orange).

Second, Sammy's mom didn't live with Sammy. And _my _mom doesn't live with _me. _

Third, Sammy told me once that her mom fakes a _lot _of things. My mom does, too; beginning with her age (she's much older than she admits).

Fourth, when my dad married mom he had made a _big _mistake- obviously (they're divorced! But... I'm still glad they did 'cause then I wouldn't have been born) and now my dad is dating Sammy's mom- another big mistake.

Then my mind trailed off to when Heather and I lived together with mom and everything, and how different everything was when mom and dad got divorced. And _then _it trailed off to when I used to be _so _influenced by Jake and Taylor and whatever they did.

And after thinkin about these things, I thought about how Sammy helped me so much. I remembered how her voice sounded when she first asked me why I still hung out with people like Jake and Taylor. I remember not knowing what to say. What was I supposed to say? 'Well even though my friends are druggies I still hang with them 'cause I don't want to look like a dork for dropping them'. She'd probably hate me!

Maybe I should make it clear that my life sucks.

I looked at my seven-syllable homework.

_Everything is useless. _There. That was seven syllables and it explained my life.

I shoved my homework in my backpack and checked my texts.

Bridget: ur sister's boyfriend just got into a fight.

What? My sister didn't even have a boyfriend.

Casey: who? 

Bridget: Danny urbanski

Casey: Danny? He's not her bf

Bridget: they wer like making out when some guy came and he and danny started arguing and they got in2 a fight it was terrible

Casey: holy crap did u c this happen?

Bridget: yeah come help!

Casey: wher r u?

Bridget: on that abandoned street by the old gym in sisqaune

Good. I live in Sisqaune.

Casey: okay ill be right there

Hey, Bridget was even sort of helpful today. I grabbed my skateboard and ran downstairs.

"Where are you going!?" Dad called. "It's ten o'clock!"

"You're stupid daughter's _boyfriend _got into a fight." I called.

"Heather has a boyfr--?" but I slammed the door before he could finish his sentence.

When I arrived at the little alley-way, Heather was with Danny and--Jake.

_Jake! What was he doing here?_

Fortunately, Jake didn't use to be Danny's friend. Unfortunately he used to be _my _friend and he probably hated me now.

There was blood- a _lot. _

"Danny? Jake? Wha--"

Heather looked up and saw me. "Casey! How did you--" she was crying. She was a mess. It almost looked like she had been in the fight too-- she was bruised all over and was bleeding everywhere.

"Danny! _What the fuck?"_

Danny looked at me and sneered, "Get away from here- this is _none _of your business."

"Um, _yes it is! _What did you do to Heather? What happened?!"

I ran up to Heather. She looked like she was about to pass out. "Heather, please. Just listen to me for once," I said, because she _never _listens to _anything _I tell her, even its for her safety.

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"What happened?" I asked, softly.

"D-Danny-- and J-J-J--"

"Go sit down." I pointed to a bench far enough away so she would hear all the words I was just about to say to Jake and Danny (they weren't very appropriate), but close enough so I would still be able to keep an eye of her from here.

I turned to Jake. "What the fuck? Why the heck would you do this? I don't care if you and Danny fight but please, keep my sister out of it. And Danny! What the fuck were you doing with my sister at night _here? _Do you guys have _no common sense at all?"_

They both looked away.

"This asshole started it--" Danny pointed at Jake. "For some reason, he got mad that I was here."

Jake looked at me, "I was trying to help you Casey- I knew how mad you'd be if you found out that Danny was here to do all that shit you hate with Heather."

_'All that shit' = fooling around at night with other guys + smoking + being a druggie._

So it was Danny who was teaching Heather all this crap! I glared at Danny.

"So _what? _Are you Heather's _dad _or something? Sometimes you act like such a prick, Casey."

"What?! _Me? _Excuse me, I'd rather _not _kill myself slowly by smoking! I'd rather _not _drink at parties and do something stupid just 'cause I'm drunk! _I'd rather not die that way!"_

They both stared at me and blinked.

"Casey--" Jake said. "--I stopped doing that--"

I looked at him. "You did..?"

Danny snorted, "You two _know _each other?"

We ignored him. "Yeah," he said. "When you stopped hanging out with us..Karl... Was arrested."

"For what?" I asked, a million different possibilities involving drugs and parties and girls ran through my head.

He looked over at Danny. "I'll tell you that later.. But.. I was also caught."

Silence.

"So..What happened?"

"They let me go just this once.. Because I was younger than the rest and they thought I was 'influenced' by the people around me. In fact, practically everyone but Taylor was caught. I was the only one they let off the hook. I stopped after that. I wanted to tell you about this all but-- you never even read my texts or listened to my messages, did you?"

I shook my head. I had been ignoring his texts and calls for a long time now.  
_I was so stupid!_

And then I remembered Bridget. I looked around. She was nowhere to be seen.

_Must've been something sent me out of my head. With the words so radical and not what I meant. Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause its all that you left, just me and these four walls again._

I turned away from Jake, "We'll talk later," I said, quickly.

And then Jake said, "Casey... You know, ever since you met that girl--Sammy or whatever, you've changed so much."

I froze. "H-how?"

"Well, to start off with, you ditched us for douchebags like that." he pointed to Danny.

"I'm not a-- You little-- Come 'ere--" Danny steped towards Jake angrily and I said, "Stop!"

They both looked at me.

"Look! You both are my friends! Danny, I don't even know what to say to you though. Bringing my little _sister _to this horrible part of town? Do you even _know _what could happen to a thirteen year old girl here if another creep saw her? _Do you have any idea at all what you could've done to her? _And Jake- I also don't know what to say to you... But thanks... I guess.."

And then I realized I should also thank Bridget. But why had she been spying on them anyways? Why had she even _been _here?

And then, quietly, I said to Danny, "Now, _get lost._"

Danny looked shocked.

"Did you hear me? _Get lost!" _

"Fuck you!" he yelled as he turned the other way and stormed away.

"Now Jake! Can you help me get Heather to my house? She's not hurt bad enough for the hospital but sheneeds ice and needs to get those cuts looked at.."

So Jake held both our skateboards while I carried Heather home, both of us silent the whole walk.

-------

Heather was downstairs, Jake was explaining everything to my (stupid) dad, and I was upstairs, in desperate need to call someone who I could just laugh with. Someone who really cared.

It was one of those cheesy guy moments. One of those moments where we just need a different voice-- not the voice of another guy saying, 'Did you heat about that new movie?' or 'Did you see that hot chick?', I needed the voice of someone funny, nice, caring.. A lighter, happier... A girl's voice.

Yeah, you might think that girls are the only ones who need boys to comfort them. Think again--guys also need girls sometimes--we just need someone gentle--someone who can actually hold our hand and hug us ('cause if a boy ever held my hand I would be really creeped out).

So I called Sammy.

Because _she _is who I needed.

Not Bridget, not my mom.

Not any of those girls who liked me just because they thought I was 'cute' or 'hot' or something.

Sammy. Because _she _was the only girl that made me want to actually love. _She _was the only girl who could talk to me and who I could hold onto without feeling weird.

_She _was the _one._

And so why didn't my dad understand that?

After three rings, Sammy picked up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Sammy?" I asked, because she usually never picks up the phone first.

"Oh, hi Casey."

"Why did you pick up first this time?"

"Apparently I'm supposed to 'pretend' I'm watching the cat while she's gone so it doesn't make a mess.. Or something like that... Anyways, what's up?"

"Everything," I said, filling her in on everything that had just happened.

After I finished, she was sort of silent. Then she said, "This is all my fault."

"_What? You're _fault? Sammy, this has nothing to do with you!" I said. "Don't blame yourself!"

"I knew all along that Heather and Danny were like... Sneaking out and stuff. I saw them a couple times. I should have told you sooner, but Marissa made me swear not to. If I had just said something before you could have stopped this all before it happened."

"Sammy..." I said. It wasn't her fault. She doesn't have to tell me _everything _right?

"Don't worry," I said, "Heather's fine. Even Jake's my friend again...well, sort of. And at least I found out the truth about Danny."

"But--"

"Shh! Stop, Sammy. Listen to yourself. You're always blaming yourself for everything."

"Well, everything is always my fault."

"Not really. You just make yourself think that. You're always pointing out the bad things in your life. I want you to tell me one good thing about your life right now."

She paused for a moment. Then she said, slowly, "You."

My heart stopped beating for a moment. "What?"

"I-I - I mean-- I'm glad I met you! You're a-a-- you're a great friend, Casey."

_You're a great friend, Casey. __You're a great friend, Casey. _

Note the word _friend._

"So are you." I said. "And... Well, thanks, I guess. For talking to me and listening to all this stupidness."

"It's okay.." she said. "You know, sometimes I feel like there might be someone else out there in the same exact situation as us. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah.." I said, thinking about my dad and her mom and Heather and..

And how much I wanted her here right now.

"Sammy? Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said. "When?"

"Um... Just... Anywhere, I guess. I have to stay at my mom's again anyways so we can just meet at the mall or something."

"Your mom's? Again?"

"My stupid dad said I have to. He's being such a ja-- an idiot." I caught myself before I swore. I didn't want to seem like another one of 'those guys' in front of her.

She laughed softly, almost like a giggle.

_It was so amazingly cute, her laugh._

"What are you laughing at?" I playfully asked.

"Nuhh-thinggg." she giggled again.

I blushed, and I was so glad she couldn't see me.

"Caseeeey!" my dad called me. Man, he had heard the whole story now hadn't he? Time for lectures, lectures, lectures.

"Cooooming dad!" I called back. "Sorry, I have to go now."

"Okay," she said, sounding genguinely sad that we have to end the call. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah--can't wait." I said, and added, "Bye, Sammy. Goodnight."

"Yeah. 'Night." _click._

I just listened to the silence, and silently added, "I'll miss you." under my breathe, but obviously she was gone.

_Then, _I texted Bridget saying thanks for telling me what was going on. She didn't reply.

I headed downstairs, ready to face my dad. Because I knew I had Jake on my side. I knew I had Heather on my side.

And even though she wasn't here, I knew that even Sammy was on my side.

Maybe everything wasn't so useless after all.


	5. Just Let Me Eat My Ramen Noodles, Okay?

**A/N: **Writer's block. 'Nuff said.

**Disclaimer: **"Freakz" by Brokencyde , and Sammy Keyes do not belong to me.

_Chapter 5_

"I'm sorry, Casey. Something came up. Maybe another time?" Sammy said. I was standing in my kitchen gripping the phone like I was going to crush it. Not because I was mad that me and Sammy's plans were ruined, but because of my dad.

"S'okay, Sammy. Yeah, maybe later. Well, talk to you later." I said like a robot as I slammed the wireless white phone back in it's reciever.

My dad lumbered in the kitchen, and I opened the fridge casually.

"What. The. Fuck." I said, no emotion in my voice.

"Yes?" Dad oh-so-casually asked.

"Where the fuck is the food?" I demanded. I wasn't usually this profane, but I was in an exceptionally bad mood at the moment. And out fridge was completely _empty._

"Control your language, son. And we're getting a new fridge. Tomorrow."

"Why the hell would we do that?" I demanded once more.

"Because this fridge is old and crappy." Dad grumbled, but he cleared his throat and said a little louder, "Don't you _want _a built in water and ice dispenser in the refridgerator?"

"I don't really give a fuck," I said as I stormed over to the pantry.

"Casey!" I heard Dad scold behind me.

"What!?" I whipped around. "Just shut up and leave me alone!" I yanked a packet on Ramen Noodles from the pantry and opened a cabinet.

"Mind your language!" he snapped again. "You're being extremely innapropriate."

"Me? _Me? _Innapropriate?" I laughed a cold, bitter laugh. "Uh-huh. _Sure._"

"Well, you are. Why can't you be like your friends?"

I bitterly laughed again. "Sure dad, I'll be like my friends if you really want crackhead, weed-smoking, druggies who have already gone further than kissing, than suuuuure. Okay."

My dad muttered something, but I didn't hear.

I poured two cups of water into the saucepan and put it on the stove to boil.

"Well, just watch your language next time."

"'Kay, Dad." I lied, "I'll remember not to say 'fuck'."

"Ca-sey!" my dad was getting mad now. Good.

"Oops, did I just say 'fuck' again? I didn't mean to." I teased.

"CAY. SEE."

I opened the pack of Ramen Noodles and dumped the noodles into the boiling water. I turned down the heat on the stove. "Just shut up, Dad." I rolled my eyes.

"You really need a girlfriend." he snorted.

That was it. I whipped around. "Just shut, the, hell, up, oh-kay?" I demanded. "I don't need your lame-ass comments infecting my brain."

"You're brain I already infected with that horrible vocabulary you have, Casey." Dad chuckled. So he was making a joke of this now.

"Smartass." I muttered under my breath.

"Ca-sey! You may use all the swear words you want but don't you _dare _use them on your father!" my dad stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Whatever," I said. I opened the packet of flavoring and dumped them in the noodles and stirred.

Don't get me wrong. I wasn't _usually _this rude and profane. I was just in a _really, really, really _bad mood. And the reason was---

"Hollywood." My dad breathed. "Are you upset because we're moving to L.A this winter?"

"NO SHIT, SHERLOCK!" I practically yelled, then I turned off the stove and dumped the soup into a bowl.

"Well you shouldn't be! As long as you live under _my _roof, you're going where _I _take you!" Dad yelled back.

"I don't even care anymore! Go ahead! Go, go, go! In fact, you can go live with Sammy's mom, I bet she has a big enough bed for the both of you, go marry her and have wonderful Hollywood-babies and whatever! I. Don't. CAAAARE." I snapped back at him. "I don't even care that whn you marry Sammy's mom, it would technically be incest 'cause I still like Sammy, and I still will when you and her mom and making babies!" I grabbed a spoon and stormed up the stairs.

"Come back here!" Dad yelled back. "Casey Warren Acosta!"

"Just fuck off!" I yelled back and locked myself in my room.

I didn't need him to talk to.

I had my Ramen Noodles.

I was just about to eat some of my soup when my phone rang to the Brokencyde song, "Freakz".

"Shut up," I said to my phone. Obviously it didn't listen. I grabbed it and checked it.

Bridget.

**Bridget: **Don't text me ever again.

I was about to reply but she had said don't ever text her. I was geniunely confused. I was just about to _call _her to ask because she's never said anything about calling when I got another call. Before checking who it was I picked it up so I didn't have to listen to that Brokencyde song any longer. It was too loud for the moment.

"Yeah?" I asked as I picked up. "Who is it? My Ramen Noodles are getting cold so hurry."

I heard a girl's voice laugh on the other end. "Casey?" she laughed again.

I all of a sudden felt embarassed. "Sammy!" I breathed. "God, I've had the worst day ever."

"Me too. You tell me first."

"I'm... Moving to Hollywood. In January."

"What. Really? What.." her voice trailed off and she said, "Hold on." and I heard a muffled yell at someone. I recognized the responding voice to her-- her mother.

When she got back she said. "Can I talk to you later? My mother is being dumb."

"Yeah, sure." I said, a little upset that she had to go so soon.

She must've picked up my vibe 'cause she said, "Can you meet me at the mall later today then? I mean, after your Ramen, of course." she giggled.

"'Course!" I smiled. "But only after my Ramen."

She laughed again then said, "See you! Bye," and hung up.

I sighed and put my phone down and turned back to my noodles.

They were cold now.

And the noodles were all clumped together in one bunch, and they looked drier than usual, even in the midst of tons of water.

I thought about L.A.

I thought about my fridge.

I thought about Sammy.

I looked at the Ramen Noodles again and they seemed to float around in the bowl laughing, 'Ha-ha! We get to move wherever we like but you are _forced _toooooo!'.

And, all of a sudden, I wasn't so hungry for Ramen anymore.


	6. Americans Do Love You, Canadians!

**A/N: **Eh, eh, nothing I can say. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sammy, Casey, and the whole package.

_Chapter Six_

"Where are you going now?" Dad asked when I came downstairs later to go to the mall.

"The mall." I said, calmly. I had calmed myself down a bit from the time being in my room and I was trying my hardest not to swear so much at my dad anymore.

"Are you going to tell me to, quote unquote, Fuck off, end quote, again?"

"No." I said suddenly, and turned to face him for a moment. There we were, him on the couch, me by the door, just kind of facing and staring. He looked at me for a moment then shook his head. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong as a father." he said, then turned back to reading his "PC World" magazine.

I didn't say anything but, "Be home by eleven. Bye," as I left.

When I got to the mall, the first place I went to was the food court. I was starving, I hadn't even touched my Ramen Noodles.

I got in line for Panda Express and I heard a voice behind me. "Still hungry, huh? Getting more noodles?"

I turned around to see Sammy smirking at me.

"I.." I felt blood flush through my body, feeling a sudden rush of nausea. How would I be able to leave this girl? I liked her too much. "I.. I didn't eat the Ramen Noodles."

She raised an eyebrow but her smirk remained. "Food waster." she teased. "People out there who are starving would kill to have food like that and you're throwing it away?" she playfully gave me a light punch to the shoulder. "Maybe _you're _my bad influence?"

I laughed as I moved up the line. "Stop lecturing me and tell me what you want." I said, mentally counting the money in my pocket. Thankfully enough for both of us.

"I don't want anything, no thanks." she shoved her hands in her pockets and sort of looked away for a moment. Her eyes seemed to be somewhere else.

"Are you sure? Seriously tell me." I said, taking her hand and pulling her closer next to me in line. "I don't like it when people constantly refuse offers."

"I'm really not hungry." she said again. This time I when I looked into her green eyes again I could tell she was saying the truth, she wasn't really hungry.

"Um... Okay." I said, wishing she _was _hungry so I could buy her something. She was way too skinny for her own good, anyway. At the pool party, I had noticed how her shoulders looked almost bony. She had looked so delicate and fragile, yet, she was the exact opposite of fragile.

Well what did I know? Maybe she _was _fragile to certain things. I'd never know.

Or would I?

Anyway, I ordered some Chow Mein and Sammy and I picked a small booth in the corner.

"So tell me," I said, "why did you suddenly not want to talk?"

She was silent for a moment again when she choked out, "Can you just answer this: Why are you moving?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Because of your mom. I'm pretty positive that's why."

"So, that pretty much explains it." she put her hands and the table and sort of played with the salt shaker. "It explains everything." she said queitly.

"What? What are you not telling me, Sammy?" I take her hands and lean in, but I guess maybe I went a little too far so I let only one hand go. "Tell me?" I asked.

She leaned in too, and whispered, "I'm moving too."

I was so shocked, the let go of her hand and stood up. "Wh_at?" _ I croaked.

"I... I deh'no why, but my mom's also making me move." she sighed. Then she gave a wary grin. "Ha-ha. Won't that be just _fun?" _her sarcasm was _much _more than vaguely present.

"I..." I really didn't know what to say. "This is just all so stupid. My dad shouldn't have to move. _You _shouldn't have to move." I walked over to her side of the booth and sat down and faced her. "You'll talk to your mom about it, right?"

She was so close. Her wide green eyes were just seven inches from mine, blinking back at me.

"I'll... Try." she said back. Finally I got up, the noodles barely touched. "Well. I just lost my evergrowing appetite." I picked up the noodles and threw them away.

Sammy followed behind me. "You're probably gonna end up making mac and cheese and salsa." she grinned at me.

I smiled back, "Not really. Our fridge is out. We're getting a new one this weekend."

Sammy's eyes looked up at me as if they wanted something. Scratch that, as if they _needed _something. Could it be... Did she want me to _kiss _her?

I shook that thought out of my head and she said. "Well. Yeah. So yeah. Um. Bye." we locked eyes for a moment and I said, "Yeah. See ya." as we both turned our separate ways.

When I got home that night, my bad mood was back. Sammy wore off quick.

"I might put you on that mTV show, Parental Control, you know the one where the parents pick their son or daughter's boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"Shut up." I grumbled. "I'm starving. I haven't had anything all day."

"How's Heather? Did you check on her?" Dad asked me as I headed for the kitchen.

"No, I didn't." I groaned. "Just because I helped her doesn't mean I'm magically 'close' to her, Dad."

Dad got up and followed me. "Who were you with, then?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Sammy," I said as I opened the pantry and searched for a box of Krafts Macoroni and Cheese.

"Sammy? Hmm.." he clicked his tongue and said, "What did you guys do?"

"Talk." I said. "Now go away so I can make my dinner."

My dad eyed the box of Macaroni and Cheese that was now in my hands. "Hungry today, eh?"

"Sure. Now get lost. You're being exceptionally annoying."

"At least you have a better vocabulary than earlier today." he teased.

"At least I have a dignity." I snapped back. "_You _audition for soaps."

"At least I act mature." Dad grumbled.

"At least I'm not clueless." I said, turning on the stove.

"At least I'm not a vegetarian." Dad said, which didn't made sense, because I _wasn't _a vegetarian.

"At least I'm not a faggot." I shot back.

Silence. Then, "Do _not _call me that. Ever again." he didn't seem very happy. "I've been putting up with your crap all day, Casey! Either you put yourself together now and act mature right now or you can say goodbye to all your weekend plans for the next four months!"

I poured the box of macaroni into the saucepan. "Whatever_." _I rolled my eyes. If only he would just leave me alone. Then I decided that the way I was acting was not Casey. It was... The stupid side of me. That lame side of me that thought I was cool or something and better than everyone.

I did not want to act like that. So I sighed and continued making my dinner.

"Casey?" Dad asked, after a minute. His voice was a little softer.

"Yes?" I asked, acting a bit calmer than before.

"What did you and Sammy talk about?"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't mean to, but his question really bothered me. "Just stuff, dad. Now please, if you want me to 'behave', then leave me alone.

For the rest of the day he left me alone.

Oh, and I had to eat my macaroni and cheese salsa-less because of our lack of refridgerated goods.

_Ring, ring, rinnnnnng._ The automatic voice message rattled on. _"The person you have attempted to reach is not available. To end call, press one. To send a message, press two, to..."_

I pressed two.

_"Please leave a message after the tone. Dejar un mensaje despúes del tóno..." Beeeeeeeeeeeep._

"Uh, hey, Bridget? It's Casey. What I wanted to say was, well, I wish I could say it to you personally...but, thanks. I know I was a complete jerk to you and I guess I didn't treat you the way I shouldve. Thanks for, you know, what you did for me and Bridget. Call me back, come over, text me, or whatever. I'd like to talk to you. Thanks.... Bye."

It was the lamest message (or, as the automated voice had translated in Spanish, _mensaje_...) I had ever sent. But what could I do? I needed to get to her somehow. To thank her.

So maybe she was a slut? She was a slut with a good heart....

"So... That's why I acted like I did." Bridget hung her head, her shiny golden curls hung mercilessly. "I'm so, so sorry."

I didn't know what to say. When Heather had introduced me to Bridget, I had always thought Bridget was a slut, because, well, she was just _like _that. I didn't know Heather _payed _her to act like that.

"So what you're saying is, is Heather payed you to dress like that and act like a wh--a slut, because she thought I'd _like _that?" I couldn't believe my ears.

Bridget looked up at me and nodded. "Heather says no teenage boy can resist someone like that. So me payed me and told me if I got you to forget about Sally--"

"Sammy." I corrected.

"--Sammy--whatever-- she said if I got you away from her I could keep hanging out with you." she blushed then looked away. "To tell you the truth, I didn't know what I was in for when Heather described you to me. But you were much better than she described..."

I didn't even want to think of how Heather had described me.

She continued, "And... And when I first met you, I was so embarassed to have to act like that. I wanted to act like myself. I'm an actress."

And I'm an actor. Wow, Heather, nice one.

"Also..." she looked up and blinked back tears. "I really, really like you. And then I knew you liked Stacey--"

"Sammy." I corrected.

"I mean Sammy... I know you like her better than me. So I... Yeah."

"Bridget..." I felt really bad. For being a jerk and for treating her like that and for trusting Heather.

"But Heather told me it would work! And she told me once I get you to like me, you wouldn't stop liking me, and I could have you all to myself."

I almost choked on my Fro-Yo. "What!? What am I, a little pawn on Heather's Life gameboard? I don't think so!"

Bridget shrugged. "I was so stupid. I am so so so sorry."

Unlike last time, Bridget wasn't wearing high heels. Today, she was wearing a Chicago Blackhawks t-shirt, baggy jeans, and tennis shoes.

I don't know why I said anything at all, but I said: "You used to live in Chicago or something?"

She looked down at her shirt and laughed. "Ha-ha. No. My dad lives there. I love hockey, any hockey, so he sent me this. It's signed."

"You like hockey?" that was something unusual to hear about coming from a girl like Bridget. Then again, I didn't really know the _real _Bridget too well.

"Yeah. I'm Canadian." she laughed at my expression. "I know, I know. I love Canada. I used to visit my dad in the summers and from Chicago we drove up to Canada. We have a cabin at Bear Lake, it's the best. I miss it so much. And I used to visit my aunt and the whole neighborhood-- it was a small neighborhood-- got together and played street hockey. It was amazing." she sighed. "I haven't been there in ages."

"Oh." I tried to imagine Bridget as a little girl playing street hockey. But I could only imagine a tall, blonde, gorgeous teenager.

"Sorry." she laughed. "You probably don't even care. I think every American secretly hates Canadians."

I started to laugh. "You're acting like you're an alien! We don't 'secretly' hate you! You were born here, right?"

She sucked in breath. "Yeah. In Georgia, actually. I used to live there with my mom."

"So technically you're an American."

She smirked. "Guess I am. Look at that."

She was nice. Really nice. And funny.

I wouldn't mind hanging out with her. Only as a friend.

"Oh, so... Bridget."

"Yeah?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"You never told me how you ran into Jake and Danny and Heather."

"Oh." she tapped her purple fingernails on the tabletop. "I didn't. I never ran into them. The reason I knew was because Heather texted me asking me for help."

"She did? Why didn't she just text _me_?" I asked.

Bridget shrugged. "Maybe because she didn't want you to find out about this all. So she asked me. But I knew you were closeby so _I_ asked you. I was frantic." then she smiled. "So how's Sammy? See? I got her name right."

"She's fine." I smiled back.

"Does she like hockey?"

"I dunno. If she doesn't, then I'm sure she'd love learning." I'd love to see Sammy and Bridget one-on-one. Classic. 'Course, Bridget has been playing since she was a kid, so she'd probably win.

"And can you tell Sammy everything? I don't want her to think I'm a freak like the way I acted before. Tell her the whole story."

"You don't mind?"

She shook her head. "Better the lier who told the truth than the lier who didn't."

That night, after a long conversation with Sammy on the phone, I thought about the day. I remember Bridget calling me back and saying she wanted to meet me at the mall so we can "dicuss" some things. I think, it turned out pretty well.

I had made a new friend. She seemed really nice. Really _real._

But for some odd reason, I still felt like Sammy was the most real to me. She had always been.

I am such a weird person.

So I cranked on some Green Day (sometimes I can't stand the scene bands... I 'd go for classics like Green Day and the Sex Pistols anyday...) and read a book for the rest of the night.

I could save my worrying later.

**A/N: **Here is a choice of fun activities you can do with this chapter:

[ ] Get into a group of three and discuss the character's feelings.

[ ] Count the words.

[ ] Write it backwards.

[X] Eat some mac and cheese. ;)

[X] Review!


	7. Bowling for Sammy, Not Soup

**A/N: **For some reason, the dividers I put in my previous chapters aren't showing up, and I don't know why. Sorry if chapters 5 and 6 were jumbled, due to that mishap. I'm trying a new way to put a divider this time (some + signs) so watch for those!

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own some things in here that I mention, and I would never claim to, ever.

**Note: **I think I promised on my blog I'd post that long story I've been working on for the past three weeks.., Trainwreck. I'm _so _sorry, but I couldn't post it yesterday because of the, you know, technical difficulties with the dividers. The story is too long and has too many dividers, so I need to fix that problem or else you wouldn't understand anything. Sorry for the delay..!

**PS: **I would rather eat locust the rest of my life than make Casey like Bridget. Do you think I'm a loon! I have yet to go so low.

_Chapter Seven_

"Sammy," Bridget said laughing, "Have you _ever _been bowling before?"

She shrugged, then blushed. "Yes. But it was a long time ago. I guess I never really liked it before."

Bridget grinned, "Well, just so you know right now, you stink."

Sammy laughed. "You think I haven't realized that by now?"

I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper, narrowed my head, and watched them from the top of my eyes. I liked that Bridget was getting along with Sammy. I put my drink down and got up.

"See, Sammy? I told you she reformed." I winked.

Sammy blushed and leaned against the table. "Yeah, because I totally thought you lied about it all." she said sarcastically. "I can never trust you, Casey." she smirked.

"And how can _I _ever trust _you?" _I said playfully as Bridget handed me the bowling ball.

After my turn, I walked over to the front and looked at the scoreboard screen. Bridget was winning. Go figure.

"Hmm," Sammy said coming up behind me. I turned to see her green eyes glimmer a little. "I think this board is mistaken. _I _should be the winner." she joked.

Since Bridget was back by our lane going her turn, Sammy and I were finally alone. It was my chance to use my charm--if I had any. Do I have charm? _((Readers: it is now you cue to whoop YES! At the computer screen and scare everyone around you.))_

I took a step closer to her and whispered lightly, "You _are _winning.." as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

She tilted her head up and looked at me. "I am?"

Weirdly enough, I actually reached up and brushed aside the strands hair in front of her eyes that had gone astray.

What was I _doing?_

"Casey..." Sammy whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked, peering around with my eyes to see if anyone was watching. Then I pulled her closer and placed me hands on her small waist.

"What am I winning..?" she asked, but I could tell her mind was not on what she was "winning".

It was on me.

Just like my mind was on her's.

I looked her in the eyes for what seemed like forever. Was it just me or was she the most beautiful girl in the world? Or _was _it just me...? I mean, I've seen plenty of pretty girls. Heck, probably more than a thousand. On the street, at the mall, at school, etc.. But never had I ever seen a girl that was pretty naturally. Like without makeup and fancy hairstyles and the "stylish" outfits. Sammy was just Sammy--herself. So maybe that was why I was attracted to her...?

Don't get me wrong. I don't _hate _girls who wear makeup and do their hair. I don't even mind being friends with them (examples: Marissa, Bridget...). But I'm just not, like physically _attracted _to them.

Okay, that came out sounding way more perverted then I meant it to be. Whatever, where am I going with this lame thought anyway...?

Finally, Sammy gave in and shut up and I was just about to kiss her when...

"Your turn!" I heard behind me and I quickly let go of Sammy and turned around to see Bridget looking at Sammy. She was smiling.

"Oh, right..." Sammy said, sounding very dazed off.

I followed behind her and when she and I both did our turns, I turned to her and took her hand. She smiled at me but didn't say a word. Then when Bridget's back was turned I finally did it. I kissed her.

I never meant to have my first kiss with Sammy at a bowling alley with another girl constantly popping up behind me, but it happened anyway.

It wasn't a very long kiss, either. It lasted about five seconds and when I pulled away, she looked flushed. Her cheeks were absolutely pink. I found that really cute. Smiling at her, I said, "Sorry. That was really unexpected."

"No, it's fine." she said, and she smiled back.

Bridget hadn't seen a thing.

When I got home that night, I didn't even eat dinner (our new fridge delivery was delayed another few days so dad ordered pizza). I just went straight to my room and lie on my bed for what seemed like hours. I could not believe I kissed her. The not-so-romantic moment went through my head over and over and finally I knew I had to kiss her again. But where? And when? And _why? _Would she pull away from me and ask me why the hell am I kissing her randomly _again? _I hadn't even told her I liked her yet! But..she had probably already guessed by now.

Still.

I picked up the phone and began to dial.


	8. Kisses After Disses

**A/N:** Even my + signs aren't working for dividers! WHAT THE FUH! I'll try little periods **(.............) **like that. If THAT doesn't work then I'm going to make little SKSKSKSK over and over. Or maybe CACA since it's from Casey's POV. Or maybe even AHCAHC or Another Heart Calls. Alternative.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sammy Keyes [Etc etc etc etc etc etc]

**..............................................................................................................................................**

_Chapter Eight_

Sammy laughed as she brushed me off. "Casey!" she giggle-whispered. "What are you doing!..?"

I laughed too. This was our...what? Seventh date? It had been two weeks ever since our first kiss. I had gotten my fridge back and November was well on its way.

Right now we were at the Siquane park. No one care here, but it had an amazing view, so it was perfect. Sammy was perched on one of the swings like a delicate little canary on a branch and I was teasing her.

"Sammy," I said, "I'm only 'playing'."

She laughed again. "Suu-ure."

I wasn't sure if she wanted to call us "in a relationship" but I seemed to anyway. It _had _been two weeks, after all.

_CRRAAAACKCKCK._

"Shh!" I said. "Do you hear something?"

Sammy and I both took a look around for a bit but heard nothing.

"I thought I heard something."

"Well you didn't." she shook her head.

I took her hand and turned to face her. "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like so, Sammy-ish."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe 'cause my name happens to be Sammy."

I laughed and pulled her in for a kiss, when in between the kiss I hear a gasp, another crack, and a, "WHAT. THE. HELL. CASEY."

It was Heather. As soon as I jumped back from Sammy I managed to choke out, "What are--what are you _doing_ here!" because if my dad ever found out about Sammy and me, he'd slit my throat. Because he was dating Sammy's mom.

Sammy got up, "Maybe I should go." her cheeks flushed and bright pink, her hair whispy from the wind, her thin arns clutching one another.

"No!" I said and turned to glare at Heather. "Go away Heather."

"No," she said firmly. "I can't believe you'd _kiss _her." she stormed to where Sammy was standing. "You don't come near Casey anymore, got it?" she demanded. "Never again."

Sammy opened her mouth to say something but then _Tenille _comes stumbling out of the bushes, clutching a ziploc bag of something and looking psycho. "Heatherrrr!" she grinned. "What happened? WHAT'S going on?"

Heather's eyes popped wide open and she mouthed something and pointed at the bag. Tenille's looked at the bag then _her _eyes bugged and she threw it behind her.

"Dammit, Tenille!" Heather shouted. "You don't _throw _it!" Heather marched up to the bag but while she was storming towards the bag I had realized what the white powder was inside of it and I was up and by Heather in a matter of seconds. I snagged the bag from Heather and opened it up. One sniff of the white powder and I was on drugs. Well, not really, but it was definetly cocaine. And Tenille was definetly high.

"What, the, fu--" I stopped before I dropped the F-bomb in front of Sammy, who came up beside me and asked. "What type is it? Cocaine?"

I nodded and turned toward Heather. I waved the bag in her face and said, "I can't believe this, Heather. If you think _you _have something to hold against me--" I gestured towards Sammy--"then you're completely wrong." I shook the bag a little. "Here is my proof."

Heather's face looked horrified. I was about to say more, but she grabbed Tenille's sleeve and muttered, "Let's get the hell outta here." and they walked away fast.

I was so disappointed that she'd actually do drugs that I just threw the bag down. "I can't believe it. I can't believe _her."_

Sammy put her hand on my arm. "I...I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You don't understand. She didn't use to be like this."

"Casey, I--"

"You what?" I snapped. I was angry. Mad at my dad. Mad at Heather. Mad at everything. "You think you know how it feels so have to watch your friends practically _die _right before your eyes because they do drugs and other crap? You think you _know _how it feels to watch your sister do the same thing?"

She bit her lip and looked away. "You're right. I _don't _know."

"Damn straight!" I snapped again. "You've never had to have any of _your _friends go to jail or become complete freaks. I don't even know who to consider a friend anymore because of all this! I just can't believe my sister would...would..."

Sammy didn't say anything. She kept her hand on my arm, though.

"As if smoking and drinking weren't already bad enough for her," I screeched, "Now she snorts cocaine. What next, is she going to sneaking out to random guys' homes in the middle of the night, or does she already do that! And stop trying to comfort me! That doesn't change the fact that everyone I know and care about are getting more and more messed up, so your comforting doesn't help." I pulled away from her hand.

She looked up, blinking, I could tell she was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry I don't help. But I know you're upset right now so I'm going to stay with you anyway until you feel better."

"Why? It's not like I need or want you anyway. Go ahead, you can skip along and also do drugs, it's not like it would make a big difference."

But the truth was it _would _make a big difference. I _did _care for her.

"O-okay." she managed to say, and as calmly as possible she stood on her tiptoes and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before she said, "B-bye then.." and shoved her hands in her pockets and turned and started walking away.

All of a sudden I felt terrible. I hadn't ment any of the crap I had just said to her-- what the hell was wrong with me! I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind her and turned her to kiss her. "Sammy..." I whispered.

"Yes?" she whispered back in between a kiss.

"I'm so sorry. I was speaking on a bad mood. Don't be mad at me."

She gave me a smile and kissed me more, and she pulled away and said: "Casey... I was never mad."

I think I am crazy in love with this girl.

**A/N: **I really want a HOOTER shirt. Does that make a whore? :/ Hahahaha. Anyway, I think I'm going nowhere with any of my stories. I should stick to oneshots. But I'm not giving up, I'll keep on writing my stories. xD


	9. If I'm Spiderman, You're Mary Jane

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sammy Keyes.

"_You always hedgin' on a safe bet, walking a tight rope with a safety net. Face it: it doesn't mean shit unless you take a whiff. Shush baby, shut your mouth, 'cause you_

_Youre not part of this, this time…"_

I was listening to "Photofinnish" by 3OH!3. Not that you care. I always wondered how Sammy can be so calm at the time when everyone else is freaking out. She recently just told me this story of when she and Marissa were stuck in some dude's basement and Sammy was all, "'Kay guys calm down" and Marissa was like, "SPIDERRRR!"

I mean, how does she _do _it?  
And yesterday when I totally flipped out at her because she was trying to _help _me (I think it's called Man PMS) and then when I apologized she said she was never even mad. And why? Because she understood how upset I was at the moment.

_Now _do you get why I like her so much?

"CASEY!" I heard my dad's voice. "THE FRIDGE IS HERE!"

I practically chucked my iPod against the wall because I jumped up so suddenly. Why was I so excited for a refrigerators, you ask? Oh, it is because me and my dear old man have been living on _Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, and Burger King _for the past few days. There is only so much you can eat of a bean burrito before you want to shove it down your dad's throat.

I ran downstairs, nearly tripping on a copy of Love's Labour's Lost (a Shakespeare play). My dad was obsessed with Shakespeare. I've only read A Midsummer's Night Dream, The Tempest, Hamlet, Twelfth Night, Macbeth, and Othello. I know that seems like a lot, but compared to the 36 plays he's written, it's not. Dad reads the works. His plays and his poems and his lost plays and all that. Anything that has the word Shakespeare anywhere on it, it's in our house. Besides, I read half of those only because of school. At least I haven't read Romeo and Juliet. Please.

Anyway, I ran downstairs and found myself face to face with a huge box, blocking my way to Heaven, aka the kitchen. So there I was, Man to Box, not knowing what to do when I hear a voice from the other end.

"Well? PUSH the box, Casey. What are you standing there for?"

I expected it to be dad's voice, but it was a girl's. Bridget's. I sighed, disappointed. It would have been awesome if it was Sammy.

Then I heard a laugh. "He's still not pushing. Maybe he had a seizure or something."

Sammy!

Bridget's voice spoke next. "What if I scared him to death? What if my voice freaked him out so he had a heart attack and died?"

Sammy didn't respond. I knew why.

"That's not funny," was her response.

"What"? Bridget sounded confused.

"Never mind." She said.

"Sammy? Bridget?" I breathed out.

I heard a quiet "One…two…three…" and then both voices cried out in unison: "PUSH!"

I couldn't help it. "That's what she said."

"If I were there with you right now, I'd kick you." Sammy said as she laughed.

"Okay, I'm pushing. I know you guys need my manly strength to get the box in the kitchen. I know you depend on me and my masculinity, my great power and wisdom. I'm pushing."

"Now it's two kicks." Bridget said.

As we pushed, I asked, "Are you guys fine? Do you need to stop?"

Sammy said, "Stop treating us like we're delicate little sticks. We're _fine._"

"You sure?"

"YES!" Bridget laughed. "Now shut up before we give the _third _kick to your 'manhood'."

I shut up and pushed.

Once the box was in the kitchen, before I even had a chance to _see _Sammy or Bridget, I felt a bone-crushing hug from behind me. I turned around to see a petite little Sammy (apparently with a LOT of strength though) beaming up at me.

She didn't need to say anything, _I _didn't need to say anything. No words between us could explain how much I liked her. We kissed, and Bridget made fake gagging sounds behind us. In an over-exaggerated girly voice she cried out, "My heeeero! Thank you Spiderman, for showing us your wonderful _maaanliness _and saving the day!" and then, in an over-exaggerated deep voice, she said, "No problem, Mary-Jane, I'd do anyyyyyything for YOUUU, now kiss me before I get blue balls."

Sammy and I pulled away to look at Bridget for a second.

"What" she asked, oh-so-innocently.

"'Blue balls'?" I repeated.

"I'm only saying the facts." She smirked. "Aren't I, Sammy?"

Sammy blushed and looked at her high-tops. I clasped my hands together in a "end-of-conversation" sort of way.

"SO! Let's see this fridge." I turned to the box. "By the way, where's my dad? And where did tou guys come from?"

"We told you're dad to go take a hike." Bridget popped her gum.

"You _what?" _Okay, maybe _I _could be rude to my dad but no one else could, even Sammy.

"No we didn't!" Sammy glared at Bridget. "She's exaggerating. We said we could take over for him. Then he called you down and took off to some cooking class of his."

"My dad takes _cooking _classes?" I asked. I didn't blame him. After not having a fridge for a few days, I think he realized what a suckish cook he was. And even when we _did _have a fridge, I usually made dinner. So much for my "manliness". I'm not telling Sammy that little fact about me, she might think I'm gay or something.

"Yeah. And he didn't say we had to open it—" Sammy continued, but all of a sudden a million little foam-peanut-things flew everywhere.

Bridget gave us this evil grin with a giant pair of scissors. She had taken them off the counter and slashed the box.

"Seriously?" I asked.

She nodded slowly, and Sammy blew some into my face.

Oh well. I mean, wasn't it a guy's dream to have two girls in his house without any parents home?  
Oh well, they were my friends (one was my girlfriend) and so I guess it didn't matter what I was doing right now. I forgot about Heather, Jake, Danny…These were my _real _friends, and they were all I needed.


End file.
